


A Matter of Trust

by crysgen78



Category: Rubicon
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crysgen78/pseuds/crysgen78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Yuletide 2010. What does it mean to trust someone? What can be lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laekin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laekin/gifts).



“I trust you.” Three simple words; yet they held more power than ‘I love you.’ It implied a power given to the listener over the speaker; a power that, if wielded carelessly, could cause real and lasting damage.

Kale released the breath he was holding as he touched Walter’s back. Warm, soft skin under his palm with muscles that shift slightly from the coolness of his fingers. Stroking the fading summer tan from shoulder to shoulder, Kale could make out the slight freckling across Walter’s neck. Not perfect, but then again, who wanted perfection? Perfection certainly wouldn’t hold his interest quite like this; it was too boring – commonplace.

He dropped his weight down to his elbows on either side of Walters head and buried his nose in the dark hair before him. Breathing in, he whispered, “You really shouldn’t, you know.”

Shifting under him, Walter rolled onto his back. Cupping Kale’s cheek lightly, “Why would you say something like that?”

Kale sighed and moved to the side of Walter’s body. Pity, really, he’d been much warmer lying on top of him. Propping himself up on one hand, he looked down on his lover’s young face, tracing the image with his eyes.

“Trust can be betrayed. I don’t ever want to be that person to you – the one who teaches you to be wary and cautious of others.”

Walter smiled softly. “I can’t tell whether you underestimate your trustworthiness or overestimate my naiveté. I’m not some young student any more. I know you keep secrets; I accept that. I trust that you do it because you think it’s necessary and that knowing the truth would put me in danger.”

Kale leaned in closer, draping himself half on top of Walter. “Why are you so good to me?”

Walter hugged him close. “Oh, I don’t know; probably because the rewards are outstanding.”

This earned Walter a soft chuckle and Kale’s hand traced lazy patterns aimlessly across his chest. His heart immediately began to beat quicker, his breath coming in a faster staccato rhythm. Kale could always cause him to go from soft to full arousal in a matter of seconds. Shifting so that they were facing each other, Walter pulled Kale in for a kiss. Just a dry brush of lips with a light pressure, not going any further as they touched each other.

Kale moved in closer. They were lying flush together now and Walter could feel that Kale was in a similarly aroused state. It was always an ego boost to him they he could get this kind of reaction out of a man who could control his physical state. For all he knew, Kale could probably force all his autonomous functions into obeying his will; not knowing exactly what he did for a living, though, it was probably necessary.

Kale breathed in the musk that was emanating from their combined sweat. It was heady, and this was possibly the only time that he could not be completely in control of himself. It was funny how much it still took conscious effort to just let go.

Moving his hand lower still, he took Walter in his grip and gave a soft pull. Not enough to over stimulate and end this lovely moment before it truly began, but it was sufficient to signal his intent.

Walter tried to reciprocate, but Kale pushed his hand away. “Not yet; I want to make this last, and for that to happen I need to concentrate on you for the moment.”

Walter groaned in anticipation. Kale could take play to the point of painful, but it was always an enviably enjoyable ride. Rolling fully onto his back, Walter could feel Kale butterfly kiss the pulse point on his neck. It tickled, but not enough to make him squirm away; if anything it made him expose more of his neck. Kale kiss the tendon where shoulder met neck lightly, humming softly to himself. He could taste sweat, salt, desire, want, need, and Walter’s love for him.

He stroked slowly, wanting this moment between them to go on forever, but like all good things, it couldn’t. All too soon, Walter was tensing and coming all over his hand and stomach. Quick as wildfire, their positions were reversed. Kale was flipped onto his back with Walter over him, stroking with a much quicker pace than he himself has just been experiencing. It’s easy give into the rhythm and sensation, forgetting time and responsibility.

With skin cooling and sweat drying, Walter turned to Kale and said, “I know you trust me, too.”

“Do you know really?”

Sliding to a more comfortable position, Walter rested his hand on Kale’s arm then moved to grip his hand. “Mmmhmm, I can intuit these things about you.”

They were silent for a while, drifting off into a combined state between wakefulness and sleep. “Did you ever think that it would end up with you being the one hurt, Kale?” Walter asked softly.

Kale huffed a soft noise of disbelief. “Of course not. If I can’t trust you, then I there is no one I can trust in this world.” He had his eyes closed so he didn’t see Walter’s sad little smile.

“I suppose you’re right. The same goes for me.”

Kale kissed him fully on the lips. “There we are then. Now, go to sleep; we have an early day ahead of us tomorrow.”

As Kale’s breathing evened out, Walter wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. Just letting the dark wash over him as he did with Kale’s warm comforting breath, Walter wondered about irony. Meeting Kale hadn’t been one of life’s moments of fate working over them. Strings had been pulled and situations had been devised. Walter had been one of four possible chosen distractions for Kale. He couldn’t have possibly known how much he would grow to like Kale and how their lives would just click together. Of course all good things end. Walter wondered how long it would take Kale to find the bugs he had hidden in the bedside lamps.

**Author's Note:**

> For Yuletide 2010. Dear recipient - I hope this comes close to your request. I know it's not quite what you asked for but it's the best I could do. I keep trying to come out of my writer's block by signing up for Yuletide, and it's still a struggle. I apologize for the shifting points of view.


End file.
